nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Blotworx Dragon
The Blotworx Dragon is the first boss in Disney Epic Mickey: The Power of Two. Appearance It looks like an animatronic version of Elliott, a character who is from the movie Pete's Dragon. Overview Note: This overview is from the strategy guide. Do not modify it. You arrive at the Mad Doctor's Lab, but he is nowhere to be found. When you're peeking around, the Blotworx Dragon springs from a pool of lava and unleashes an unexpected attack. You must decide whether to tame the Dragon with Paint or melt it down with Thinner. Paint Path The Blotworx Dragon assaults you from the middle of a giant ring floating on lava. He attacks you with a smashing fist slam. The Dragon's first slam causes damage to a small area and knocks you back. The Dragon's second attack comes in the form of a sweeping breath move. The Dragon's breath is Thinner, and it won't only hurt you, but it'll also thin out some portions of the circular platforms around the Dragon. Note: This fight can be accomplished with either Paint or Thinner. This is how you defeat the Blotworx Dragon with Paint. To defeat the Dragon, you must first paint in its toon shell. The shell turns from clear to a green dotted coating, as you paint it. The toon shell covers the Dragon's entire body, including the arms, back, and the base sitting in the lava. When you finish painting a section, there is a small explosion of confetti to let you know to move on to the next piece. If any pieces of the platform become thinned out by the Dragon's breath, paint them back in when you get a chance. This makes moving around easier and also prevents you from being knocked into one of the gaps. Finish painting the shell, which stuns the Dragon momentarily. After you fully paint the shell, the head opens up and reveals a Spatter pilot. Only the Dragon's head is above lava at this point, but the Spatter pilot is exposed. Paint in the Spatter whenever you get a chance. When the Dragon returns for the second part of the fight, it causes a small earthquake. Rubble begins to fall from the ceiling. Look out for the shadows on the ground to avoid being hit by the boulders. If you get low on health, be sure to look for power-ups dropped by the exploding rocks. Use the Watch Sketch to slow down time and making dodging the falling debris and Dragon attacks much easier. You also can use the Fairy Sketch to daze the Dragon for a short time. The Dragon reveals his buzz-saw tail during the second part of the fight. Now that the Dragon's lower body and tail are exposed, you must paint the toon on these parts as well. The Dragon occasionally slams down his tail and the saw blades start spinning against the platform. At this point, you need to drop what you're doing and run away from the saw until the Dragon lifts its tail back up. When you've painted in all the last portions of shell on the Dragon, the Spatter exits from a compartment on the Dragon's back. Paint the Spatter a few times and you win this round of the fight. Upon defeat, the Dragon throws a fit and triggers an even bigger earthquake than before. Some large boulders fall down and form a staircase up to the next level. The lava level also begins to rise. You have only a few seconds to get over the stone staircase before the lava begins to engulf the platform ring. At the top of the stone stairs is another staircase looping upward. Several missing sections can be painted. However, the Dragon attacks you with his Thinner breath and any painted portions that get hit by the breath disappear again. Concentrate on jumping the permanent pieces of the staircase. About halfway up the staircase, look for a hidden chest on the left side. There's a small alcove with a ledge of the side of the stairs. You can drop off the side and land on the ledge to access the chest. Climb back up to the stairs and continue upward. You can smash some gears along the way to refill your health and Paint. As you reach the apex of the stairway, the Dragon emerges from another pool of lava. The Dragon's shell has been thinned out again, and he appears to be quite ticked off. Just as before, the constant earthquakes cause any rubble to crash down from the ceilings. Use the shadows to avoid any impact and keep an eye out for health power-ups that come from the crashing rocks. Follow the platform to the end so that you can pick up a couple of items. From here, you can thin out a secret cave along the wall. Once you've collected the items, engage the boss. As before, your objective is to paint in the Dragon's shell. Remember, there will be a confetti explosion when you fully paint a section, so you can move onto another. The Dragon uses the same bag of tricks to attack. Be careful when he raises his fist, because that means he's ready to smash the platform. Continue painting the shell. Remember, you can use the Watch and Fairy sketches to take advantage of the Dragon. The Dragon also uses the same Thinner breath attack. Be sure to avoid that. At any point, Oswald can shock the Dragon to stun him, making hum slump over. A breath attack directed at the ceiling causes more boulders to fall, so dodge accordingly. Once the shell is fully restored, another Spatter pilot emerges from a compartment in the chest. Spray it with some Paint to finish off the Dragon. When the Dragon has been beaten, you get the Friendly Dragon pin for painting it. Thinner Path The first part of the Blotworx Dragon Thinner fight plays out pretty much the same as when you used paint. Your objective is, of course, to thin out all the Dragon's shell instead of painting it. The Dragon uses the same attacks, including the rising fire fist smash and Thinner breath attack. After you thin out the top half of the Dragon, the Spatter pilot emerges and the Dragon sinks up to its neck in the lava. Spray the Spatter with Thinner while dodging the rocks that fall from above. The Dragon leaps out of the lava and begins to attack with the saw on its tail. Avoid the saw attack, and thin away any pieces of shell on the lower half of the body and tail. When the Dragon's shell has been completely removed, the Spatter opens up his secret hiding spot in the Dragon's back. Give him a final spray of Thinner until the dragon goes into a tantrum. Just as in the Paint version, an earthquake causes the lava to rise. Instead of taking the path made of fallen rocks, you'll have to climb a series of platforms sticking out from the walls. The steam pipe in the middle of the platform stairs must be thinned before you can progress. After you pass the pipe, look for one more ledge before you reach the second arena against the Dragon. The Dragon returns in the second lava pool for payback. Be sure to pick up Pete's Dragon Lunchbox and Gold Pin, as you did in the Paint version of the fight. To win this part of the fight, you'll have to thin out the three large metal supports holding up the ceiling. Spray these with Thinner, as the opportunity arises. You should position the support beams between you and the Dragon so that his Thinner breath attack hits the support beams instead of you. The Spatters annoy you in this version of the fight, too. Thin them out or flick them off the edge into the lava. You only need to thin out the orange metal parts that form the base of each support; you can ignore the gray upper portions. As the supports weaken, the ceiling begins to crack. Keep an eye out for more falling boulders. Finally, thin out the last support beam and get ready to watch the show. When all the support beams are gone, the ceiling collapses on top of the dragon. The rubble overwhelms the Dragon and buries him. This is how you defeat the Blotworx Dragon with Thinner. Endings Good The Blotworx Dragon is breathing hearts instead of Thinner gas. Bad Citizens of Wasteland are carrying remained pieces of the Blotworx Dragon. This also happen for taking the secret projector screen and crashing the Dragon onto the ceiling. Category:Bosses